Network service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As a consequence, many network device manufacturers are installing software controlled tools, applications and other features that can be upgraded over time, adding more functionality or efficiency. However, when a consumer obtains such a device, the installed software may be out of date. Typically a user starts up the device and is presented with a static top level user interface. The user must then request or be prompted to connect to a communications network to determine if an upgrade is available for one or more software items. If such an upgrade is available, the user is further prompted to approve installation. User credentials, such as a user name or password, might be required for some software upgrades. Thus delays in delivery of the software upgrades are experienced by the user's device, and the device's functionality or performance, or both, are inhibited until the user is both prompted and responds affirmatively to the prompt.